Fred's Little Girl
by GingersKitty08
Summary: Sequel to Fred's Little Angel  rated T, just in case for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

My life is one of the most confusing. Mom tells me not to tell people that my dad's name is Fred. It could give away a huge family secret apparently... Which only makes me want to do it.

By the way, my name's Haley. Haley Noelle. Weasley that is.

Daughter of Fred Weasley, and Angelica Black-Weasley.

Apparently, my mom is my friend Teddy Lupin's godfather's godfather's sister.

That's confusing. Teddy Lupin's godfather is Harry Potter. And Harry's godfather is (was actually) Sirius Black. And Sirius was my mother's brother. He was killed during what would've been her seventh year at Hogwarts.

I'm also a twin. My twin's name is Tyler James. Yes, we're identical, but he's a boy, and I'm a girl.

Well, we would be identical, if I wasn't a shape-shifter!

I can change hair color, eye color, nose shape, freckles... ANYTHING!

Teddy's mom was one too. That's where Teddy gets it.

I'm just an oddball. I'm the only one in my family that can do this.

The Weasleys are a family with flaming red hair, and either blue or brown eyes. I'm the only exception from this, other than a few part-Veela cousins with blonde hair, and a few part-Muggle cousins with brown hair.

My mom had red hair as a child, but it eventually changed to this beautiful shade of reddish-auburn.

I like my hair to be that color most of the time. But sometimes I change it to bright purple, or green. My favorite color is aqua, but I haven't quite got the hang of mixing colors in my hair. My eyes are mostly green with gold flecks. But I change that all the time. I like them to be gold with blue spots. It grabs attention.

So, on my first day of second year at Hogwarts, I met this guy. He's kind of tall, for being a second year. He has hair the color of my part-Veela cousins. And he has gorgeous blue eyes.

His dad looked kind of angry. He's very tall, with kind of shaggy blonde hair (slicked back of course), and eyes the color of the ocean (kind of a DARK blue). His wife had LONG blonde hair that hung in gorgeous curls. Her eyes were a misty blue. She was barefoot, but dressed in a rather fancy dress.

I went right up to their son and introduced myself.

"Hi!" I said, "My name's Haley."

"Is your hair really that color?" he asked.

"What color?" I pulled a piece of my hair out of my pony-tail. It was purple."OH! That. Nah, it's usually this color." I changed the color to bright BRIGHT red.

He looked so amazed. "You can change your hair color?"

"Yeah!" I said.

"My name's Scorpius." he said.

"Cool!" I said.

We heard his dad call, "Have fun, Scorp."

"I will!" he said, "Oh! DAD!" he ran towards his dad, pulling me along with him, "This is my new friend Haley! Show him that thing!"

"What, this?" I changed my hair from green, to auburn, to purple, and then to bright flaming red with brown eyes.

"Would you happen to be related to the Lupins?" his dad asked.

"Umm... I think he's my cousin's dad's godson."

"Ah, so you're a Weasley?"

"Yep." I said.

The train whistle blew very loudly.

"Well, you guys better get going." his dad said, "Maybe we'll see you sometime this year."

"Okay." Scorpius said, "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

All the way to Hogwarts I sat with Scorpius. My cousins looked at me like I was insane, and my own BROTHER told me not to be stupid, and to sit with them.

I defied him, and stayed with my new friend.

"So, which house are you in, Haley?" he asked.

"I'm a Hufflepuff." I said.

"Ah. I'm a Ravenclaw." he replied.

"Really?" I asked, "You must be smart."

"Not really." he said, "You must be really nice."

"Eh. Sometimes." I said. We both laughed.

"So who are your parents?" I asked.

"My dad is Draco Malfoy." he said, looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well, he wasn't all that nice of a guy when he went to school here, and I guess I'm getting judged because of it." he replied.

"I think you're very nice." I said, "What about your mom?"

"Luna Malfoy."

"Original last name please?"

"Lovegood." he said.

"I've heard about her!" I said, "My mom was friends with her."

"So, who are your parents?"

"Angelica Weasley."

"Original last name?"

"Black."

"Woah, she's related to my grandpa!"

"Yeah, she's his niece, I think."

"And your dad?"

"A Weasley..."

"But which one?"

"I can't tell you."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you later. Want to see me change my face?"

"Sure!"

Easily distracted. I'm soooooooo glad!


	2. Chapter 2

After avoiding telling Scorpius who my father was for almost 2 years, he finally got it out of me.

"Your dad is Fred Weasley?" he said, "But I thought he died!"

"Well... Technically, his brother, Percy, took his place..." I said, "It's a long story, and even I don't know all the details."

"So, your dad's identity is a secret?" he asked, "That's why you couldn't tell me who he was?"

"Yeah." I said, "Please don't tell anybody!"

"I won't..." he said, "I promise."

Going home for Christmas, 4th year.

I told mom that Scorpius found out, all on his own, who dad really was.

"He won't tell anybody." I said, "He promised."

"Sure he won't." mom said, "He's Draco Malfoy's son, he's going to tell his father, and..."

"Angel." dad said, "He's not going to tell Draco."

"How do you know?" we both asked.

"He seems to be quite mesmerized by our Haley." dad said, "If he really is, he'd do anything she said... even if it meant hurting himself."

"Psh, I wish he would." Tyler said, "The guy's a jerk. Why do you let her talk to him!"

"Just because you think he's rude, and jerk-ish, doesn't mean that everyone does!" I said, "He's a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin!"

"Yeah," Tyler said, "and you're a Hufflepuff. You think everybody is as nice as they seem."

"Just because you're a Gryffindor, doesn't mean that you can judge me!" I yelled.

After hiding in my room for about an hour, I decided to send an owl to Scorpius.

_Hey, Scorch. How're you? ~Hail_

_Scorpius has been grounded. No owls, no flying, etc. But otherwise, he's fine. ~Draco_

Darn! That means no late-night owling.

_How long is he grounded for? ~Haley_

_Until further notice. He will send an owl when he's off grounding. ~Draco_

Better than nothing.

As soon as Scorpius was off grounding, he sent the longest note I've ever read. (This is only part of it.)

_Haley, Sorry I couldn't write.  
Dad grounded me after he found out we were tiring out poor old Orion. I was only supposed to be grounded for a few days, but it ended up being WEEKS! Sorry.  
Dad told me about the notes you send with Hera. He only replied because I begged him to. I didn't want you to think I was totally ignoring you._  
_Tell you what, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to take you to Hogsmeade, and get you a HUGE pile of chocolate from Honeydukes. Any kind you like._  
_Reply A.S.A.P._  
_~Scorchy_

When I replied, I made sure to check, and re-check, my spelling on EVERYTHING! I didn't want him to think I was stupid...

_Hey, Scorch.  
You make Orion sound like he's ANCIENT! How is he anyway?  
Hera misses sending messages to you. She looked so excited when I started writing. I think she knows that I'm sending you something... I think she likes you!_  
_What are my limits when we go to Hogsmeade? Other than Honeydukes.  
~Hail_

_Hails -  
No limits other than Honeydukes. I promise.  
As soon as Hera arrived, Orion was very agitated. I wonder, does he not like her?  
Anyway, you better start packing, we leave on the Hogwarts Express at 7 tomorrow. See you then.  
~Scorpius_

"Is Orion still acting weird?" I asked as we boarded the train. "I wonder if it's not just him getting old."

"Well, he only acts like that when Hera's around, so I wonder if he doesn't like her..." he replied.

"I think that's just how owls act when they're attracted to each other." I said, "Hera doesn't seem to like it so much when Orion's at my house either."

"Owls are so weird!" we both said.

"So, you want to try to pull a prank on the teachers this year?" I asked.

"What kind of prank?" Scorpius asked, "As long as it's just something funny that we won't get in trouble for, I'm okay with it."

"You'll see." I said.


End file.
